They Don't Know About Us
by kath0410
Summary: Faberry Week Day 7: Coming Out. Rachel and Quinn have been dating secretly for six months, and Quinn finally decides that she's ready to come out to the Glee club. Rachel agrees, and sings to Quinn in Glee club as a form of coming out.


**A/N: So, here's the last prompt! I haven't been able to fill the prompts for Online Dating and Witness Protection because I couldn't come up with any interesting ideas. Sorry about that. :( Anyway, the song I used here is "They Don't Know About Us" by One Direction. I hope you guys love this!**

* * *

><p>Rachel rolled over on her back and grunted as she slammed her history textbook shut. Honestly, she just found it to be extremely boring. Beside her, Quinn was sitting up and looking at her, bottom lip tucked in between her teeth. Her hazel eyes looked hesitant, as though she had something to tell her but unsure if she should. Curious, Rachel tilted her head, and Quinn smiled and leaned in to kiss her.<p>

"Mmm, not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" Rachel grinned as Quinn pulled away.

"I think I'm ready to come out now," Quinn whispered, her fingers gripping the sleeves of Rachel's leather jacket.

Rachel's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden admission. Of all the things she expected Quinn to say, _that _was definitely not one of them. They've been dating secretly for about six months now, and although Rachel was fully comfortable with her sexuality, she agreed to keep it under wraps at Quinn's request. If she was out and Quinn still wasn't and the whole school saw them always being with each other, rumors would certainly spread and people would think that they were dating.

And even though Rachel wanted to be able to hold Quinn's hand and kiss her in public, she restrained herself and waited until her girlfriend was ready. By nature, she was a very impatient person, but it wasn't worth the risk of losing Quinn, so she held back and waited. Because she knew that Quinn was worth it.

"Are you sure, Quinn? I don't want to force you to do something you're not ready for…" Rachel said as she stroked Quinn's face.

"I'm sure, Rach… I just don't want to keep you waiting any longer," Quinn said quietly.

"Quinn, I'll wait for however long it takes until you're ready. You know that, right? But are you _absolutely sure _that you're ready? What about your position as cheerleading captain? What if Coach Sue kicks you out? What if-"

Rachel was cut short by a pair of lips pressing against hers. If anything, this was her favorite way for Quinn to shut her up. She knew that she tended to ramble a lot of times, especially when she's nervous. And she loved it when Quinn would kiss her just to cut off her rambling.

"You talk too much, you know that?" Quinn giggled as she planted her palm on Rachel's chest. "And to answer your question, yes, I'm _absolutely sure _that I'm ready to come out. Plus, I know you're sick and tired of watching the guys trying to get in my pants."

"Don't remind me of that," Rachel growled, her nostrils flaring with jealousy. "I'm trying really hard not to punch their stupid faces in whenever they leer at you like you're some piece of fucking meat, which you aren't."

"And that is why I love you. You don't treat me like I'm just some arm candy or something to throw away," Quinn said softly, a smile spreading across her face.

Rachel smiled and tucked a loose strand of hair behind Quinn's ear. She still couldn't believe how lucky she was to call Quinn her girlfriend, and it seemed even more surreal whenever Quinn would say that she loved her.

"I love you, too," Rachel murmured as she sat up, hands moving to grip Quinn's waist. "So, how do you want to do this?"

"I was thinking through song, in Glee club tomorrow. But I don't know any songs, so I was hoping you'd handle that?" Quinn asked, bright hazel eyes pleading.

"Sure, let me check my iPod and I'll see what I've got. Think of it as me serenading you in public for the first time?" Rachel smiled.

"I'd love that," Quinn smiled back, hazel eyes twinkling. "Plus, you look really hot when you play the guitar, so it's a win-win situation."

Rachel smirked as Quinn raked her nails across her shirt, right over her abs. The cheerleader bit her lip, hazel eyes beginning to darken.

"God, I hope you don't get kicked off the Cheerios because you are so damn sexy in that uniform," Rachel growled playfully as she gripped Quinn's ass, earning a surprised squeak.

"You really love my ass, don't you?" Quinn teased.

"It's your uniform's fault. That skirt is so damn short that I find it _really _hard to restrain myself sometimes," Rachel complained as she buried her face into Quinn's neck.

"Say that to yourself," Quinn retorted. "You look really hot in a leather jacket and ripped jeans. And when you rock out on your electric guitar or when you strum your acoustic guitar? I swear even the Cheerios are squirming in their seats and pressing their legs together."

"Too bad for them, because I've got my eyes and heart set on only one Cheerio," Rachel mumbled, nuzzling her face against Quinn's neck.

"Mmm, you're actually sweet despite being a badass," Quinn laughed as she threaded her fingers in Rachel's chestnut tresses.

"What can I say? You can make a bad girl good," Rachel shrugged.

"Did you seriously just get that from Taylor Swift's song? So much for being a badass," Quinn teased as she poked Rachel's cheek.

"Hey, you gotta admit that she has pretty great songs," Rachel retorted.

"As long as you don't say that you have the hots for her," Quinn shot back, eyebrow raised.

Rachel rolled her eyes playfully and said, "Trust me, you're the only girl I want."

"That's good to hear," Quinn smirked, hands slipping inside Rachel's shirt. "Because you're. All. Mine," she punctuated each word with a roll of her hips.

Rachel moaned as Quinn leaned forward to tug on her earlobe. God, she loved it so much whenever her girlfriend dominated her.

"And tomorrow, I get to tell the whole world that you're all mine. And if any one of my Cheerios try and get their hands on you? I swear that they'll all be suffering under the pyramid," Quinn growled possessively.

"Fuck, i-if you keep doing that, I w-won't be able to ready the song f-for t-tomorrow," Rachel stuttered as Quinn started to grind against her.

"Well, if you really don't want to…" Quinn smirked as she stopped her movements. Rachel panted, cheeks flushed and wetness gushing out of her core due to her arousal. As much as she _really _wanted to have sex with Quinn right now, she had to hold off because there was no telling if they'd be able to stop once they started.

"God, are you _sure _that you used to be president of the Celibacy Club?" Rachel moaned as Quinn's hands ran all over her abs.

"I just can't get enough of you," Quinn rasped into her ear, causing shivers to run up and down her spine. "But alright, I'll let you start on that song. We can just celebrate tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me," Rachel grinned.

Quinn laughed and kissed her chastely before getting off her lap. Rachel sighed in relief, because she was sure that she wouldn't be able to hold herself back once Quinn started grinding against her again or whisper dirty things into her ear.

She patted the swell of Quinn's hips before getting off the bed. Sitting down in front of her desk, she grabbed her iPod and plugged in her earphones, then grabbed her acoustic guitar from the stand. All goes well, she would finally be able to tell the whole world that Quinn was hers, and hers alone.

* * *

><p>The next day at Glee club, Rachel and Quinn sat together, both resisting the urge to grab the other's hand or just kiss each other senseless. And every time they would pass by each other in the halls, Rachel could swear that Quinn was giving her hips an extra sway whenever she walked by, the pleats of her sinfully short Cheerios skirt swishing around and giving Rachel a <em>really <em>good view of her spanks. Rachel had to fight with every ounce of her willpower not to grab her girlfriend by the wrist, slam her against the lockers, and just full on _take _her for everyone to see.

Because fuck it, as sexy as her girlfriend was, she could be a damn tease sometimes.

Well, two could play at that game. She knew how much of a turn on it was to Quinn when she played the guitar, and she was going to take full advantage of that. If Quinn had her Cheerios uniform, then she had her badass style and guitars. God, would she love to watch Quinn squirm in her seat and rub her thighs together.

Smirking at her plan, Rachel nodded to herself, unaware of the curious look that her girlfriend was sending her way.

"Okay, our lesson for today is-" Mr. Schue started in a loud and happy voice, before Rachel cut him off abruptly by hopping out of her chair and onto the middle of the room.

"Actually, there's something I've prepared. This is from me and Quinn," Rachel smirked as she grabbed her acoustic guitar from her case.

"Oh, alright. Well, let's give it up for Rachel!" Mr. Schue said as he grinned widely, not even looking the least bit offended at the interruption. Maybe it had to do with the fact that Rachel rarely performed during their meetings, but either way, it was fine.

Rachel nodded to the band and started to strum the first few notes of the song.

_People say we shouldn't be together_

_Too young to know about forever_

_But I say, that they don't know what they talk-talk-talkin' about_

'_Cause this love is only getting stronger_

_So I don't wanna wait any longer_

_I just wanna tell the world that you're mine, girl_

Rachel jumped in front of Quinn, winking at the cheerleader as she sang her heart out. Quinn bit her lip, a tinge of pink coating her cheeks as Rachel grinned widely. The other Glee club members sat in shell-shock, except for Santana who was smirking knowingly and Brittany clapping in excitement.

_They don't know about the things we do_

_They don't know about the I love you's_

_But I bet you if they only knew_

_They would just be jealous of us_

_They don't know about the up all nights_

_They don't know I've waited all my life_

_Just to find a love that feels this right_

_Baby, they don't know about, they don't know about us_

Rachel smiled as Quinn blushed softly, bottom lip tucked between her teeth adorably. It felt like there were only the two of them in the room, because everyone was sitting in stunned silence. Even Mr. Schue's surprise was obvious, his mouth hanging open as he watched the two girls looking at each other so lovingly.

_One touch, and I was a believer_

_Every kiss, it gets a little sweeter_

_It's getting better_

_Keeps getting better all the time girl_

Quinn smiled softly as Rachel knelt down in front of her, hazel eyes locked onto espresso orbs. Rachel took Quinn's hand and pressed her lips against it, eyes never leaving Quinn's.

_They don't know how special you are_

_They don't know what you've done to my heart_

_They can say anything they want_

'_Cause they don't know about us_

Rachel placed her palm over her heart as she sang directly to Quinn, getting lost in the hazel hues that she had fallen in love with. The cheerleader smiled shyly as Rachel stood up and kissed her forehead, eyes shining as the brunette pulled away.

_They don't know what we do best_

_It's between me and you, our little secret_

_But I wanna tell them, I wanna tell the world_

_That you're mine, girl_

Rachel smirked as she caught Quinn subtly pressing her thighs together. There was no doubt that the cheerleader was turned on, her cheeks flushed as Rachel leaned closer. She could vaguely hear Finn doing the mailman chant and the wolf-whistles coming from Puck, but chose to ignore them.

_They don't know about the things we do_

_They don't know about the I love you's_

_But I bet you if they only knew_

_They would just be jealous of us_

_They don't know about the up all nights_

_They don't know I've waited all my life_

_Just to find a love that feels this right_

_Baby, they don't know about, they don't know about us_

Rachel let the last note fade out as she stood in front of Quinn, a soft smile spreading across her face. As soon as the song ended, everyone seemed to have snapped out of their shocked silence, and Kurt started to scream that he knew it, and that his gaydar was pinging like crazy whenever they saw the two together. Finn looked visibly pale and was still mumbling the mailman chant under his breath. Puck, on the other hand, kept on making catcalls and Santana and Brittany were just relieved that the two gays finally got their heads out of their asses.

"So, Quinn and I have been dating for six months now. And if you've got a problem with that, you can all go talk to my fist," Rachel said coolly as she grabbed Quinn's hand.

"Problem? Oh, fuck no!" Puck called out.

"Language, Puck!" Mr. Schue warned the mohawked boy. "And anyway, congratulations to you and Quinn, Rachel! I'm happy that you both found the courage to accept who you are and tell us, even though it could have been earlier," he added with a small frown, as though upset on how he could have missed it.

"Told you it'll be alright," Rachel smiled as she kissed the side of Quinn's head.

"You're right," Quinn giggled. "And I told Coach, by the way. She says it's fine with her as long as I keep on working as hard as I always do."

"Great!" Rachel grinned, eyes widening in surprise as Quinn wrapped her arms around her neck and crashed their lips together.

"I love you," Quinn whispered in between, before capturing Rachel's lips again.

"I love you too," Rachel said breathlessly as Quinn assaulted her with kisses, momentarily forgetting that they still had an audience.

"Ewww! Get a room, you two!" Santana said in disgust.

"Mailman, mailman, mailman," Finn mumbled continuously under his breath, gaze averted from the two girls in front.

"Hell, yeah!" Puck yelled, pumping a fist in the air and obviously enjoying the sight of the two girls making out in front of him.

"Ohmygod, the gayness is just seeping out!" Kurt shrieked as he bounced up and down.

"So, how about that celebration?" Quinn whispered, fingers gripping at Rachel's leather jacket.

Rachel's grin answered for her as she scooped Quinn up from the ground and carried her bridal style, laughing as the cheerleader squeaked in surprise. Pale arms wrapped around her neck as she jogged out of the room, ignoring Mr. Schue's demands for them to get back inside right away.

Fuck Glee club, she'd rather start celebrating with Quinn right away.


End file.
